What's Left Of Me
by WeDineInHell
Summary: What if it wasn't a bullet that took Jack's life? OneShot.


**This is a oneshot.**

**I do not own the characters. **

**This happens 3 months after Evelyn's death. The shooting never happened to Jack, but instead, something else did.**

**Ages:**

**Bobby : 32  
Jerry : 29  
Angel : 24  
Jack : 19  
Angela : 14 **

* * *

I was alone at home. Jack was out with his friends, Bobby was at the hockey rink and Angel was on a date with Sofi. Ma had been dead for the past three months. It has been very hard on us; especially Jack. Jack was very close to Ma and he loved her so much, he had a breakdown when she passed away. Being alone at home was a little scary for me. I decided to keep myself occupied till Jack or Bobby comes home. Knowing Angel, he'll be out for the whole day. 

I switched on the radio and began reading a book Jerry had bought for me. It was a book by Stephen King, my favourite author. "Coming up! The next song is by Nick Lachey, What's Left Of Me!" A man announced on the radio. The song started off with soft piano playing. As I read, the song played.

_Watched my life pass me by  
in the rearview mirror  
Pictures frozen in time  
are becoming clearer_

_I don't wanna waste another day  
stuck in the shadow of my mistakes - yeah_

_Cause I want you  
and I feel you  
crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger, like a burnin  
to find a place I've never been_

_Now I'm broken, and I'm faded  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
But you can have  
what's left of me._

_I've been dying inside  
little by little  
Nowhere to go  
I'm goin outta my mind  
An endless circle  
Running from myself until_

_You gave me a reason for standing still  
And I want you  
and I feel you  
crawling underneath my skin_

_Like a hunger, like a burnin  
to find the place I've never been_

_Now I'm broken, and I'm faded  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
But you can have  
what's left of me._

_Fallin' faster  
barely breathing  
Give me somethin to believe in  
Tell me it's not all in my head_

_Take what's left of this man_

_Make me whole once again_

Suddenly, the phone rang. I quickly lowered down the volume of the radio and dashed to the phone in the kitchen. "Mercer residence!" I answered, panting.  
An unfamiliar male voice answered, "Good afternoon, may I speak to Angela Mercer?" I frowned a little, "Speaking."

"Miss Angela, I'm sorry to have to break the news to you but…" his voice trailed off. I kept quiet, silently urging him to go on, "your brother, Jack."

My heart skipped a few beats.

"What about my brother?" I whispered.

"He was in a car accident this morning, and he's lost a lot of blood. He's unconscious right now. He might be in a coma. I'm sorry." He said. I almost dropped the phone.

No… it can't be. Jack just waved to me goodbye three hours ago!

"Is he alright?" I softly said. Tears were threatening to flow, but I scolded myself. I couldn't cry now. I had to be strong, and ask if Jack was alright. "Well, he had a pretty bad knock on his head, and now we're keeping him under observation. There's no sign of improvement neither is there any sign that his condition is getting worse." I closed my eyes, breathing in deeply.

Ok, focus now.  
Think straight.

It's going to be alright.

"Miss?"

"Oh, yea! Yea! Thank you for informing me of this… matter. What time does visiting hours end?"

"8 p.m., Miss."

"Thank you."  
I hung up. It was now 2.30 pm.

Now to get a hold of Bobby, Jerry and Angel.

I called Jerry first; he would pick up the phone.

I dialed his number and waited impatiently for him to pick up. "Hello?" a feminine voice greeted me. It was Camille.

"Oh," I said, surprised, "Camille, aren't you suppose to be at the hospital?" I couldn't help but ask. "Oh, no. Is this Angela?" She asked, her voice masked with suspicion. "Yea, it is."

"Oh, hey! No, I have a day off work today, why?"  
I gulped…

"Jack…"

"What about Jack?" I heard Daniella shouting in the background for cookies. "Jack… he…" I began, but my eyes began to water.

"I'm sorry, honey, you're going to have to speak up!"

"Jack's in the hospital."

I heard a soft thud, followed by, "Jerry! I'm going to the hospital! Angela is on the phone!" and a door was slammed shut. Jerry picked up the phone within seconds, and I told him everything the doctor had told me. He told me to get ready and he'll contact Bobby and Angel. He told me he'll pick me up. We said our goodbyes and I got ready. I brought a pair of clothes, and a bottle of water. I waited out on the porch.

After twenty minutes or so, Jerry's car appeared around the corner. Bobby, Angel and Sofi were already in the car. I hopped in the front passenger seat, and Jerry drove off.

"Where're the girls?"

"With the neighbours," Jerry answered, keeping his eyes focused on the road.

Bobby was staring out the window, his left hand clutching his chin.

Sofi had her face buried in Angel's chest, and Angel was whispering comforting words into her ear. Beads of sweat had trickled down Jerry's forehead.

I lifted my knees up on the seat and hugged them close to me.

The trip to the hospital was a ten minute drive, and a very silent one.

We reached there soon, and I leaped out of the car, running to the counter, ignoring Jerry's cries. "Jack Mercer, admitted this morning," I panted to the woman behind the counter. She gave me instructions on how to get to his room, and I ran the whole way. I passed a counter and saw Camille asking for Jack. "Angela!?!" she shouted after me. I ignored her and ran to the end of the hallway. Room 478 was Jack's room. I dashed into the room, and saw Jack lying down on the bed.

My knees wobbled as I mouthed his name. "Jack…"

I dropped to the floor, and tears fell.

I covered my face with my hands, and sobbed in agony.

My brother… my best friend…

My family.

Bobby came running in, and grabbed me by the shoulders. I thought he was going to take me out of the room, and I started slapping his hands away. He was much stronger and grabbed me with such force it hurt. I felt my hands ball up into fists and I started pounding his chest with them. Suddenly, he grabbed me with more force and pulled me towards him, his arms tight around me. He was hugging me. He kissed the top of my head and soothed back my bronze hair. "Shh.. It's going to be ok. He's going to be ok." My body wrecked with sobs and I collapsed against Bobby. Jerry came in with Camille by his side and Angel and Sofi, hand in hand. I couldn't bear to look at Jack.

"Jack…" Angel whispered, his voice hoarse. He stomped out of the room, and Sofi ran after him to comfort him. Jerry squatted down and Camille was brushing his cheeks with her hands, whispering to him. Bobby hugged me even tighter and I could feel his body trembling. He was trying not to cry.

"I don't want to lose Jack, Bobby. I've already lost Ma, I don't want to lose him too," I sobbed hard against Bobby's chest. The next thing I knew, I had plunged into darkness.

* * *

I woke up on a couch. I turned to my left and saw Jack on his bed. No one else was in the room with us. I got up and went beside Jack. I sighed sadly, and traced his cheek with my palm. 

He looked so peaceful. His features, as sharp as ever, were perfect. His eyes were shut and he looked like he was sleeping. His lips were the colour of a pale pink, not the normal pink it usually was. His cheekbones were smooth. He looked normal actually. It was just the bandage around his forehead that made him look so… so…

I began sobbing and took his hand in mine.

"Jack…" I whispered, and kissed his hand. I let my head rest on the bed, and I suddenly felt someone stroking my hair. I look up.

"Angie.." he whispered.

His eyes fluttered and they were slightly opened. He turned his head to me, "Angie…" he smiled. "Jack… Jack!" I leaned over to hug him. He grunted a little as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" I flinched.

He shook his head, and he held his hand out for mine.

I held his hand.

"Angela… tell Bobby…" he coughed.

"Jack…" I was becoming scared.

"Tell Bobby," he wheezed, "I forgive him for calling me Fairy," –cough- "Cracker Jack and all his other silly names. Tell Jerry and Angel I love them…" he suddenly started coughing really badly. "Jack, why are you telling me this? Tell them yourself!" I cried, my heart picking up its pace.

"Angie… never forget…" –cough- "this…"

"Jack! NO!!" I screamed and grabbed his hand tightly, "Don't leave me! Please!! Jack!!" I screamed, tears furiously streaming down my cheeks. "I love you, Angela…" he smiled at me once again, "You made me whole…"

The machine he was hooked up suddenly began making funny noises. I looked up and saw the blue line slowly dying down. "What's all this scream-?" a nurse walked in and when she saw it, she ran back out. His hand which held mine loosen up.

"Goodbye, Angela… I love you…" his hand went limped.

The line went straight.

"**JACK!!!!!!!!**" I screamed.

Doctors and nurses rushed in, and two male nurses grabbed me and pulled me out of the room. I caught one last glimpse of Jack's pale face, before the door slammed shut in my face.

Where was Bobby… Angel… Jerry…

I heard the radio on the counter softly playing…

Cause I want you  
and I feel you  
crawling underneath my skin

Like a hunger, like a burnin  
to find the place I've never been  
Now I'm broken, and I'm faded  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
You can have, all that's left, (yeah, yeah, yeah) what's left of me

I've been dying inside you see  
I'm goin outta my mind (outta my mind)  
I'm just runnin' in circles all the time

Will you take what's left?  
I'm just runnin' in circles in my mind

Will you take what's left?  
Take what's left of me

**_Jack_**…

I cried and curled up into a ball on the floor.

* * *

**Just a oneshot I thought I'd do. **

**x **


End file.
